


Las apariencias engañan

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Nagron, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un interludio descaradamente obsceno en el que se hacen suposiciones acerca de lo que sucede en su cama. Nasir no es tan tímido e inocente en privado como la gente piensa y Agron podría ser un exhibicionista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las apariencias engañan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appearance Deceives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582439) by [bloodsoakedleather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsoakedleather/pseuds/bloodsoakedleather). 



> **Disclaimer:** Ni la autora original del fic ni la traductora somos propietarias del show. Escribir (en el caso de bloodsoakedleather) y traducir el fic (en mi caso), ha sido hecho solo por diversión.
> 
>  **Beta:** Giny04

LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN 

El sonido de las carcajadas inundaba el patio mientras Agron y los germanos recién liberados festejaban y bebían. Escucharlo le entibiaba el corazón a Nasir, saber que Agron nuevamente tenía hermanos de su tierra natal. Él mismo se había resignado a no escuchar de nuevo su propia lengua materna... había pasado tanto tiempo que si lo hacía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la reconocería. Comprendió entonces cómo aquello debía alegrar a su germano, hablar una vez más en su lengua nativa y, a su vez, escucharla hablada hacia él. 

Sin embargo, la felicidad para con Agron se había mezclado con algún otro sentimiento con el que Nasir no estaba familiarizado. Fue Naevia quien le dio nombre al mismo. 

—Estás celoso, Nasir —había dicho ella con una sonrisa divertida cuando se acercó hacia él, medio oculto en la sombra, observando a los recién llegados con el ceño fruncido—. Ellos lo están manteniendo apartado de tus brazos y te disgusta que lo hagan. No te preocupes, él volverá a ti antes del anochecer. Sólo los dioses mismos podrían evitar que se apartara de tus brazos más allá de ese momento. 

Ella volvió a sonreír y siguió su camino. 

Consideró sus palabras, y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en lo correcto, ciertamente estaba celoso. No le gustaba aquella nueva sensación, era algo que no le sentaba bien, pero él no resentiría que Agron pasara tiempo con sus paisanos. No iba a ser tan egoísta. En lugar de aquello, esperaría en silencio, robándole miradas ocasionales hasta que llegara la noche y su amante, cansado de compañía más ruidosa, buscara otra vez sus brazos. 

 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.  

—La mirada de alguien cae sobre ti, hermano —uno de los germanos codeó a Agron en el brazo—, con ojos que hablan de ansias y deseo. 

Agron se volteó para ver quién le miraba y no se sorprendió. 

—Nasir —dijo. A aquella distancia no podía verlo pero sabía que habría un ligero rubor sobre las mejillas del sirio al haber sido descubierto, y eso le hizo sonreír con sólo pensarlo. Con una gran sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro, se giró de nuevo hacia sus hermanos y añadió—: Es guapo, ¿no es así? 

—Como cualquier mujer que haya visto —respondió uno de los hombres. 

—Pero apuesto a que con un culo más apretado que cualquier coño —la risa estalló otra vez en el grupo. 

Agron no respondió al comentario; en cambio, afirmó: 

—No dejes que te escuche llamarle mujer, alzará la espada para probar tal falsa percepción. 

El otro hombre encogió sus grandes hombros. 

—¿Debo preocuparme por un simple muchacho? Puedo fácilmente derrotarlo. 

—Eso ciertamente sería poco apropiado, hermano —dijo Agron al hombre—. Es un luchador y mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. Además, si causas un solo rasguño sobre él, yo me veré obligado a hacerte daño. 

Había humor en las palabras de Agron, pero también algo de verdad. Y aquello no pasó desapercibido a los germanos. 

—¿Él es tuyo, entonces? ¿Te pertenece? — cuestionó uno. Agron negó con la cabeza. 

—Ahora somos hombres libres, aquí no es cuestión de pertenecer o poseer. Nos hemos escogido uno al otro. 

—¿Y le eres fiel? —el otro hombre parecía encontrar extraño aquel concepto. 

—No hay otro que me excite como él lo hace —volvió la mirada hacia Nasir una vez más y se humedeció los labios—. Ahora, si me disculpan... —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Encuentro que el sólo hablar de él me excita, por así decirlo. 

—Quiere decir que tiene dura la polla. 

Agron no negó la verdad en aquello. 

—Así es —se rió entre dientes—. Y he descubierto que la única forma de vencer tales estímulos se encuentra en el abrazo de quien les da sustancia. Les deseo a todos buenas noches, ahora me retiro a mi cama y a una compañía de naturaleza más íntima. 

—Ja ja. Me parece que el dulce Nasir podría encontrar dificultosa la simple tarea de sentarse cuando llegue la mañana. Me esperaría verlo caminar con una cojera la próxima vez que lo veamos —hubo mucha risa obscena y palmadas en la espalda por aquello, pero Agron simplemente sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír. 

—¡Ay!, Nasir sigue con problemas por la reciente herida que casi le cuesta la vida. A estas actividades hemos dado demora hasta que la curación esté más avanzada. Hasta entonces, hemos encontrado nuestros deseos saciados para ambos con la inversión de roles. Es un arreglo más satisfactorio. 

Los hombres reunidos se miraron entre sí, después a Agron, y una vez más rompieron en un coro de carcajadas que Agron compartió un poco antes de retirarse. 

—Adiós entonces al hermano —uno de ellos puso voz a su buen humor—. Haga el intento de no gritar demasiado alto y perturbar nuestro sueño. 

—No hago ninguna promesa —respondió Agron—. Tal cosa estaría mucho más allá de mi control. 

 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.  

Nasir todavía podía oír su risa estridente cuando Agron lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó a un lugar más aislado. Se preguntó sobre su causa, pero no encontró la oportunidad de preguntar sobre ella antes de verse presionado contra la pared del pequeño compartimiento que les servía de dormitorio. Incluso su jadeo de sorpresa no encontró tiempo para hacerse oír antes de ser tragado por un beso hambriento. 

Los labios de Agron fueron inflexibles, su lengua exigente, y el mismo Nasir se entregó por completo al beso como si hubieran sido días, incluso semanas desde el último, en lugar de pocas horas. 

—Te... he extrañado —le susurró con voz ronca mientras la desesperada necesidad se reducía a algo menos apresurado, pero no por eso menos apasionado. 

—No he estado en ningún sitio. 

—No has estado en mis brazos. 

A Agron le pareció divertido escuchar a Nasir tan agraviado por la falta de su compañía. 

—Sólo han sido un par de horas. 

—Parece ser más cuando el tiempo está lleno de deseo y anhelo. 

—Pero el deseo y el anhelo hacen el encuentro aún más dulce ¿no? 

Nasir no pudo discutir contra tal verdad. 

—Supongo que sí —hizo un puchero. Agron pensó que nunca era más deseable que cuando hacía un mohín excepto, tal vez, cuando se perdía en el placer, sonrojado y perlado de sudor—. Pero eso no hace que la espera sea menos tortuosa. 

—De acuerdo. No voy a negar que fue bueno mantener una conversación en lengua nativa y volver a hablar de la tierra que alguna vez llamé hogar, pero mi hogar ahora es a tu lado, y aún con la compañía de los recién encontrados hermanos, la ausencia de tus brazos sólo puede ser soportada por un tiempo. 

—Me alegra oír eso —Nasir sonrió, su anterior curiosidad encontró su camino de regreso a sus pensamientos, ahora que ya no estaban tan nublados—. Ahora dime, ¿qué se ha dicho que hizo que todos se rieran de tan buena gana? 

—Nada de gran importancia. Falsas conclusiones fueron presentadas, yo los corregí. Eso es todo. 

Nasir vio un brillo en los ojos de Agron que le sugirió que había más que decir. 

—¿Falsas conclusiones? ¿De qué naturaleza? 

—Unas de carácter muy íntimo —Agron sonrió—. Sólo déjame decirte que no hice ningún secreto de mi deseo hacia ti, y cuando me despedí, ellos eran plenamente conscientes de mi intención de llevarte a la cama. Se sugirió que yo te causaría algunas dificultades con las tareas de sentarte y caminar. 

—Oh —Nasir asintió lentamente cuando su significado se hizo claro. Sus propios ojos ahora tenían un brillo que era reflejo del de Agron, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú les dijiste...? 

—Les dije que tú tenías una herida que te prohibía tales actividades —se inclinó hacia adelante y acercó sus labios al oído de Nasir, causando que el joven se estremeciera mientras susurraba—. Les dije que muy pronto te tendría debajo de mí, desnudo y sin aliento, retorciéndote de placer, arañando y suplicando y gritando mi nombre en voz entrecortada mientras busco que alcances tu culminación —Nasir gimió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Aquel momento era muy esperado, muchas veces soñado, pero todavía no se había hablado de él de una manera tan sensual. Le emocionó hasta la médula. Pero es que todo sobre Agron le emocionaba. 

\- Y les dije —continuó el germano—, que hasta que ese momento llegue, serás tú quien realice la follada, no yo. 

Los ojos del sirio se oscurecieron aún más con lujuria: Que Agron no sólo le permitiera tomar su cuerpo de aquella manera sino que obtuviera placer - una gran cantidad de placer si Nasir no estaba equivocado-, y que no sintiera ninguna vergüenza en ponerlo en conocimiento de otros, hacía que su rigidez se endureciera aún más, casi hasta provocar dolor. Sin embargo, Nasir no tenía ninguna prisa por encontrar alivio para aquel dolor que era una felicidad dulce. 

—¿No te molesta hacerles saber eso de ti? ¿No podrían haber pensado que eres menos hombre por ello? —sabía que a Agron no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, y dudaba que pudiera haber alguna razón para que alguien pensara que era menos hombre, y a pesar de todo, hizo la pregunta de todos modos sólo porque sabía que le gratificaría oír la respuesta. 

—¿Debería? —llegó la respuesta de Agron—. ¿Por qué alguien pensaría que soy menos hombre sólo porque tomo ciertos placeres de cierta manera? —una lengua húmeda serpenteó por entre los labios burlones y lamió el punto debajo de su oreja, escaldando la piel con su calor mientras los dedos se ocupaban en trazar círculos sobre el pecho agitado y su estómago descubierto—. Además, estoy seguro que sólo un hombre excepcional... —metió la mano en el interior de los pantalones de Nasir y rudamente agarró su endurecida polla—, podría encontrarse empalado en un arma como ésta y no gritar de dolor. 

Los ojos se encontraron, al igual que la boca y la lengua, y el beso fue feroz, incluso brutal. La urgencia los traicionó a ambos, una desesperada necesidad de poseer y ser poseído. 

—Ven —dijo Agron con voz áspera. Tomando a Nasir de la mano, lo llevó—. Esta charla ha servido para prenderme y sólo tu tacto puede extinguir las llamas. 

Se movieron con rapidez, despojándose a sí mismos de las prendas pestilentes que ahora les obstaculizaban el acceso y les impedían el placer de sentir piel contra piel. Estaban desnudos antes de llegar a la cama improvisada. 

Agron se acostó, tirando a Nasir encima de él, deslizando las manos sobre los hombros y la espalda hasta detenerlas sobre su culo, acercándolo más, rodando sus caderas. Ambos gimieron conteniéndose a sí mismos, con excepción de los pequeños empujones que producían involuntariamente. Ninguno de ellos quería vaciarse muy rápido, y ambos sabían que si se quedaban así mucho más tiempo, polla deslizándose contra polla tantas veces, ambos llegarían a su fin. 

—Acércate —demandó Agron, señalando con una palmadita el lugar en que quería que estuviera Nasir. 

—¿Deseas degustar? —preguntó él, luchando por tomar posición a horcajadas sobre los anchos hombros del germano. 

—Deseo que estés resbaladizo cuando entres en mí. Yo puedo ser excepcional pero aun así no puedo tomar esto en seco —arrastró la áspera punta de un dedo por la dura extensión de la carne de Nasir, sacándole un gruñido al joven hombre, y luego añadió con un guiño:— También deseo degustar. 

Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente, sacó la lengua y lamió la humedad que goteaba de la punta de Nasir antes de chupar la polla en su boca. Los ojos de Nasir se cerraron de golpe y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás mientras permitía que las sensaciones lo inundaran. La boca de Agron era caliente y húmeda, y su lengua perversa. Rodaba y se arremolinaba, y exploraba y lo torturaba. A veces dejaba inmóvil la lengua y Agron vaciaba sus mejillas, deslizando sus labios más abajo hasta que no quedaba nada más de Nasir y se veía obligado a dejarlo en libertad con el propósito de tomar aliento. 

—En verdad, los dioses te han bendecido con talentos más allá que sólo la lucha —murmuró el sirio entre gemidos de placer—. Si no cesas, me temo que voy a llegar a mi fin muy pronto, y me niego a encontrar mi culminación hasta tenerte de rodillas rogando por la propia. 

Agron gimió alrededor de la carne que saboreaba, enviando un escalofrío a través de todo el pequeño cuerpo del hombre, y con alguna pequeña y moderada renuencia por la promesa de lo que vendría, retiró la boca. 

—Entonces que así sea, porque yo haría lo mismo. 

Nasir cambió de posición y se movió hacia atrás, dejando espacio para que el germano rodara sobre sí mismo, luego agarró sus caderas y lo arrastró hasta quedar de rodillas. Él se quedó momentáneamente paralizado: El culo desnudo de Agron, perfectamente esculpido y levantado hacia el cielo, era un espectáculo para la vista. Extendió la mano y le dio una suave caricia, un dedo realizó un lento viaje dentro del valle que se encontraba entre sus nalgas. 

Agron se quejó. 

—Nasir, no juegues. Debo tenerte ahora o puedo morir por la espera. 

Nasir no pudo evitar reírse ante la impaciencia de su amante. Él se tomó a sí mismo en la mano y colocó la cabeza de su goteante pene en la apertura del cuerpo de Agron, pero no empujó hacia adentro. En vez de eso, esperó otro gruñido. 

—Maldito sirio, ¿Me harás suplicar aún antes de que mi culminación sea inminente? 

—Tal vez. 

Agron gimió. 

—Por favor, Nasir. Y no seas amable, ahora no es el momento. Recuerda que no soy una virgen ruborizada. 

Nasir cedió. Su paciencia para provocaciones era cada vez más escasa, estaba tan hambriento de aquello como Agron. Puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su amante para no perder el equilibrio, y se metió en él, colocándose completamente en un rápido movimiento. 

Agron echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó en voz alta, pero no de dolor. Fue primitivo, el rugido de una bestia salvaje. Fue largo y profundo y gutural, inequívocamente masculino, y allí no podía haber ninguna duda de que era indicador de un placer demasiado intenso para palabras. Eso aceleró a Nasir. Se salió casi en su totalidad y, a continuación, embistió de nuevo, más fuerte. Agron gritó otra vez, más fuerte, más profundo, más salvaje que antes. Nasir estaba seguro de que la mitad del templo lo había escuchado. 

Sin frenar sus embestidas, se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó un brazo alrededor del pecho del germano, haciéndolo levantarse hasta que  su pecho presionó con fuerza contra la espalda del otro hombre. Sus labios encontraron su oído, dientes pellizcaron el lóbulo y Nasir susurró: 

—Creo que esto te gusta demasiado. Quieres ser escuchado. Quieres que la gente sepa que estamos follando. Dime que estoy equivocado. 

Agron no respondió. Nasir sonrió: 

—Entonces tengo razón. Quieres que sepan que estamos follando... cuando te estoy follando... 

Agron murmuró algo en su lengua materna germánica que Nasir no entendió, pero su significado fue claro cuando Agron empujó su cuerpo contra Nasir, en busca de una penetración más profunda. 

—Te tendría follándome frente a una multitud aullando si te sintieras inclinado a eso —le susurró. 

Las palabras tuvieron efecto casi inmediato sobre el sirio. Deslizó su mano libre hacia abajo, sobre el estómago de Agron, y agarró su goteante polla con sus delgados dedos. 

—Estás tenso por liberarte. 

—Sí. 

—Como lo estoy yo. Dime lo que necesitas. ¿Qué es lo que te llevará hasta el final? 

Si la voz de Nasir ahora era ronca, la de Agron lo fue más. 

—Tú, Nasir. Sentirte muy dentro de mí cuando encuentres tu propia culminación, eso hará que yo pierda el control. Por favor... 

Aquello fue más de lo que Nasir podía soportar. Ahora él no podía contener más su culminación, más de lo que podía contener cada respiración que se le escapaba cuando una nueva era realizada. Una embestida más, dura y profunda, y Agron encontró su súplica respondida cuando Nasir depositó su semilla tan profundamente dentro de él que casi pudo saborearlo. Y fue como Agron había dicho, aquella sensación, tan intensa, tan pura, fue lo que le llevó mucho más allá del alcance de cualquier auto control y le hizo estremecerse mientras derramaba su propia esencia en la mano de Nasir. 

Los dos hombres quedaron así por algunos minutos, sólo sosteniéndose uno al otro hasta que ya no tuvieron fuerzas para mantenerse erguidos y se derrumbaron jadeando y sin aliento en una maraña de miembros flojos en la cama bajo ellos. 

—Estoy exhausto, en más de un sentido —gruñó el germano, girando sólo la cabeza para mirar a Nasir—. No me voy a molestar en ir en busca de agua y paños para limpiar. 

—Lo mismo —respondió Nasir, sosteniendo la mirada de su amante mientras levantaba la mano y la  lamía para limpiarla de su corrida. 

Agron gimió. 

—Pequeño hombre, eres insaciable. 

—No tan pequeño. 

—Estoy muy bien informado de este hecho, gratitud —ambos rieron. 

Agron tomó aire y rodó sobre su espalda. La acción fue un tanto trabajosa y Nasir, apoyado sobre un codo, lo miró con risa mal disimulada. 

—¿Algo te divierte? 

—Se podría decir que sí —sonrió—. Al parecer, tus hermanos encontrarán mañana que eres tú quien tiene dificultades para caminar y sentarse. 

El germano no pudo encontrar la energía para golpearle en la cabeza por la observación. 

—Ahora difícilmente podría ocultarlo. 

Después de revolverse un poco, Agron fue capaz de encontrar el borde de la manta y tirar de ella para cubrirlos. Nasir puso su cabeza en el pecho del otro hombre y se acurrucó cerca de él. Estaba tan fatigado como Agron y sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse pesados. Justo antes de ceder al cansancio, escuchó una voz soñolienta declarar... 

—Te hago saber que cuando la herida esté sanada y los roles sean revertidos, voy a hacerte pagar. Tendré mi venganza, no lo dudes. 

Nasir no lo dudaba en absoluto. 

—No esperaría nada diferente —murmuró con satisfacción. 

Y entonces el sueño reclamó a ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews y kudos son apreciados tanto por la autora como por la traductora.


End file.
